mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Matt Mitrione vs. Joey Beltran
The first round began. Mitrione landed a pair of rights early. Beltran partially blocked a high kick. Four thirty-five. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Mitrione landed an inside leg kick. Mitrione landed a right hook counter. Three thirty-five. Mitrione landed a leg kick. Mitrione landed a counter right and a partially blocked high kick. Three fifteen. Mitrione landed a right-left one-two. Beltran checked a leg kick. Three minutes as Beltran rocked him with a counter right. He landed five good body shots in the clinch. Mitrione kneed the body. Beltran got a double to guard nicely. Two thirty-five. Beltran was bleeding on Mitrione's chest. Two fifteen. Beltran dodged a triangle. Beltran landed a left elbow and knocked Mitrione's mouthpiece out. He landed a pair of rights. Two minutes as the crowd chanted 'Meathead'. One thirty-five. Beltran landed a right hand. Beltran landed a right elbow to the body. One fifteen. He passed to side control. Beltran stood over him. One minute. He came down to side control and then north south. He landed four good body shots nicely. He elbowed the body twice. Thirty-five. He landed three good body shots. Mitrione regained guard. Beltran dodged a triangle and passed back to side control. Fifteen. Beltran elbowed the body. The first round ended. The second round began and they touched gloves. Beltran blocked a high kick. Mitrione landed a leg kick. Four thirty-five. Mitrione landed a counter left and a right. They clinched. Four fifteen. Mitrione broke. Four minutes. Three thirty-five. Mitrione landed a right hook. Three fifteen. Mitrione landed a right hand and another, both to the chin nicely. Three minutes. Mitrione landed a counter right and hurt Beltran briefly. He missed a massive uppercut. Beltran landed a counter right and hurt Mitrione and they clinched. Two thirty-five. The crowd chanted 'Meathead'. Two fifteen as Beltran kneed the body. He kneed the body again. Beltran broke eating a pair of rights. The ref paused the fight to cut some tape off Beltran's glove. They continued with two minutes remaining. One thirty-five. Mitrione landed a body kick. One fifteen. Mitrione landed a leg kick. They exchanged. Beltran landed a left hook and they clinched. One minute remaining. Thirty-five. Beltran kneed the leg. Mitrione shrugged at the ref. They broke with fifteen. Beltran blocked a high kick and dodged another. The second round came to an end. "He has nothing left, finish him this round," Mitrione's corner told him. They also said the 'left high kick's open.' The third round began and they touched gloves. Mitrione landed a counter left hook. Four thirty-five. The crowd chanted 'Meathead'. Four fifteen. Four minutes as Beltran blocked a high kick. Beltran landed a leg kick. Three thirty-five. Beltran checked a leg kick. Three fifteen. Three minutes as Beltran checked a leg kick again. Mitrione landed a counter left and skipped away. Two thirty-five. Mitrione landed a jab. Two fifteen remaining. Two minutes. Mitrione landed a right hand. Beltran landed a left hook. One thirty-five. Beltran was busted up. One fifteen as Beltran dodged another high kick yet again. One minute. Nice head movement from Mitrione dodging a right hook. He landed another jab. Thirty-five. Beltran landed a right hand and another. Mitrione stuffed a single to the clinch. Fifteen. They brke exchanging and no one landed anything, Beltran grazed with a right hand, the third round ended. Mitrione had a small cut by his right eye, towards the ear. Mitrione had the unanimous decision.